Stupid Heart
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: When John develops a crush on Trish, he goes to Lita for help, who just broke up with Adam and gotten with Randy. But what if Lita starts to like John?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: fic by DramaticLaugh. I think love triangles are fun!

Title: Stupid Heart!

Summary: When John develops a crush on Trish, he goes to Lita for help, who just broke up with Adam and gotten with Randy. But what if Lita starts to like John?

Rating: T for language and a little something something later (;

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Jake (Random Dude that dumped Trish.)

All WWE superstars and diva's are in their 20's.

-X-

Comforting her blonde friend on a friday night was not how she wanted to start her weekend. But when Trish came banging on her hotel room door, with mascara running down her face, sobbing "It's over for good." She had to cancel on Jeff.

"Come on Trish, Who needs guys anyways! Their all assholes."

Right on cue, Adam walked in. "Babe! Jeff said you cancelled, you okay?"

Trish sat up and glared at the redhead. "Yeah, assholes."

Lita sighed. "Okay, some guys are not."

"Over for good?" Adam asked, sitting beside the blonde on the couch.

"Yes," Lita answered "havn't heard that in a while."

"You assholes are mocking my pain! Go to hell," Trish sobbed again "No, im sorry. I-"

"Am I interupting something?" John asked. "Idiot! I told you to wait outside, Im sorry Trish. You get out!" Adam walked towards the door, shoving John with him.

"He's an idiot, but he's really sweet." Lita watched her boyfriend and John walk out the door.

"And fun." Trish mumbled.

"Let's go downstairs and you can drink away your pain! Forget Jake, let him know your fine without him." Lita got off the couch. "But i'm not!" Trish buried her face in the couch and sobbed. Lita gave out a deep sigh.

"Trish, I know it hurts. But, do you want Jake to know he completly broke you .. again." She whispered the last part. Trish shook her head. "Do you wanna go downstairs and get drunk like we did on your 21st birthday?" Trish's eyes grew bigger and nodded her head eagerly. It's been a long time since Lita got that drunk.

"Im gonna freshen up, bet I look like hell. Meet you downstairs?" The blonde ran out the door

-X-

Lita giggled after taking another shot. "Trish, more!" Adam shook his head at his girlfriend and took away her drink. "Lita I think that's enough. Let's go to bed." Trish stole the drink from Adams hand and downed it. "No, Lita promised she'll drink with me!" Trish whinned and leaned on John. "I think ya' had enough too."

"Non sense. I'm fine, Lita let's go somewhere. These p-people are party poopers." Trish stumbled over Randy and fell to the floor. Lita scooted outta the both and got out, falling over Trish. Matt and Randy chuckled.

"I think we better get them to bed .. and him." Randy took one last chug from his beer and got outta the booth, picking Trish up to her feet. "John, since your on the same floor as her, you take her up to her room." John got out of the booth and took Trish into his arms. Adam laughed and picked up his past out girlfriend into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "See ya' tommarow."

Adam walked off with John. "Does this mean you're carry Jeff bridal style? Cute!" Randy rolled his eyes, grabbed Jeff by the arm and dragged him outta the booth. "Great now you dropped him! His head will defiantly hurt in the morning." Matt steped over his brother and walked off.

"Hey! What am I gonna do with him?" Randy yelled after him. "I don't know, he's your roomate." Matt replied back.

Randy scowled and picked up Jeff, trying to get him on his feet. Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy and mumbled something about mom. Randy lifted Jeff on his shoulders and hoped he didn't puke on his back.

-John&Trish-

John placed Trish on the floor and took the key outta her pocket and opened the door. He picked up Trish and took her into the room. He bumped into a few things in the dark but managed to get her in bed. She fluttered her eyes a bit. "John? That you?" John smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, I ain't staying. Night Trish." He gave her cheek a light peck. He didn't know why he did it but it felt good. She mumbled a night and shifted.

John locked the door and walked out. Biteing his lip when he still felt the sensation after peeking Trish on the cheek. He glancced back at Trish's room before entering his own.

-Adam&Lita-

Adam had already tuck Lita in bed and got in himself. He gave a quick kiss to her forhead, before cuddling close to her and shut his eyes. Not a minute later until he opened his eyes, he got off the bed and went to his duffel bag and grabbed his cell. He forgot to text back his dad. But something caught his eye when he reached for his cell.

He got on his knees and picked up the lace bra that belongded to Kelly. He smirked at the wild night he and her had, not just a week ago. When Lita stirred in bed he placed the item back into his bag and grabbed his cell. -1 message from DAD and Kelly- he opened up Kelly's text and wrote a new message. 'You forgot something in my bag' he went into the living room.

Not a minute later he got another text from her. 'I did it on purpose x'. He smiled at her cuteness and replied back. 'Im coming to your room in 5' He placed his phone on the counter and snuck to Kelly's hotel room, his dad's text long forgotten.

-Jeff&Randy-

Randy managed to get in the hotel room without being puked on and tossed Jeff on the bed. He rubbed his neck and took his shirt and pants off. He looked at Jeff, who had a bit of sweat on his forhead. He went to the end of the bed and took off his shoes and unbuckled his pants and tugged it off. He went to the side and tried to sit him up, but Jeff just fell back down.

Randy straddled his hips and pulled Jeff up, useing his arm to support him up while the other tried to take of his shirt.

Jeff's eyes shot open and looked at the position he was in with Randy. "Randy, are you gay?" Randy letted go of Jeff and held his hands up in defense. "No! I was just trying to-" "Don't worry Randy, I won't tell. But do you mind getting off me?"

Randy fumed but scattered off Jeff. "Im not gay!" Jeff ignored Randy and took off his shirt, threw it on the ground and plopped back on the bed with his back faced to Randy.

"That explains why I sometimes wake up with you snuggleing me."

"Im not GAY!"

-Next Morning-

Lita woke up with a massive headache and no boyfriend by her side. She stretched and looked at the alarm clock '11:07' it flashed in neon green color. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to pee. She wiped, flushed and washed her hands.

She ruffled her hair abit and walked outta the bathroom and into the living room. She looked around and saw Adam's shoes and coat gone. _'Kelly's I bet' _She knew all about his affair with her. Yet, she couldn't break up with him. She heard an annoying beep coming from the counter and picked up his cell. -2 messages from DAD-

Even though she snopped on Kelly's message, she knew family matter was private so she placed to phone back on the counter.

"Knock knock!" Trish piped and walked in. "Door's not lock! Thats dangerous." Lita looked at her friend. "Adam probally forgot to lock it." Trish's emotion changed. "Oh .." She also knew about the affair.

"Well .. Wanna head downstairs for breakfeast?" Trish walked into the kitchen and ate a piece of cracker. "Yeah sure .. Just let me get dressed. And take tynol."

"Kay. I'll wait." Trish digged in the fridge and took out pepsi.

The door opened and closed. "Lita?" Trish looked at the bedroom door but it was still closed. She turned and saw Adam smile. Hatred was how she felt. "Where have you been alnight?" Adam brushed past her and took her pepsi. "With friends." Trish faked a smile. "Had a good time?" He thought of Kelly "The best."

"Adam?" Lita's voice was heard. Trish and Adam both looked her way. "Morning babe!" He rushed towards her and hugged her. Trish made a face and Lita giggled. "You passed out drunk last night, had to carry you back." Lita smiled. "Aww, thanks babe." She gave a quick peck on his cheek and headed towards the door. "Going to breakfeast!"

She exit with Trish. "Asshole .. he has no right to treat you like this!" Trish muttered under her breathe. "Im gonna break up with him." Trish stopped in her tracks. "What?! Why all of a sudden .. I thought you loved him!" Lita turned and flashed her a smile. "I do, I just can't stand him anymore."

She walked off with a proud Trish following.

-X-

"What? Your breaking up with Edge- Adam?" Jeff asked.

"I thought ya' didn't mind." John chimned in.

"Well, it's great to finally know your not gonna be with that asshole." Randy sipped on his orange juice.

"Yeah .. I just realized I began to like someone else." Lita said nonchantly.

"Randy!" Everyone except Lita and Randy said in sync.

Randy coughed out his orange juice. "What?!"

Lita giggled. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Randy blushed. "I mean .. I guess I sorta like you."

Trish gasped "Why are you lieing Randy? We all know you totally like Lita harcore!"

Randy blushed harder.

"Aww, Randy's blushing!" Jeff laughed. "Hey. I gotta an idea, why don't Randy and Lita go on a date and we tag along?"

The group nodded in approvement except Randy. "Isn't that hanging out?" Randy asked while he wiped his juice up. "Hmm. Well, you guys can do lovey dovey shit while we tag along!" Trish smiled.

"Why do you guys have to tag along?" Randy pouted, he really wanted to be alone with Lita. "Come on! We're in Anaheim for god sake's. We wanna go Disneyland!" Jeff argued and picked up an apple.

"Don't they have those love tunnel thingies?" John questioned. Trish and Jeff nodded. "I mean you two can go alone and ... Jeff and Trish can go-?" "Not a chance!" "Ew!" Jeff and Trish cutted him off. "I'll take my chance sittting on a bench. You take her." Jeff bit into his apple.

John's heart jumped abit. "Maybe we can make moaning noises for fun!" Trish laughed. "I think you hang out with Jericho abit to much." Lita smiled.

"So are we going?" Jeff asked hopefully. "I suppose .. I always wanted to go to Disneyland!" Lita giggled, makeing Randy smile.

-X-

"It's gonna be hot out all afternoon, should I just wear a tanktop?" Trish rushed back and forth to her bag and the bathroom. Lita rolled her eyes and stared down at her outfit. It was a simple Tanktop and shorts. "Whatever you want Trish."

"Is this cute?" Trish asked walking out of the bathroom in a spagetti strap tanktop with short shorts. "You always look cute. Now lets go!" Trish grinned and ran out. Lita sighed and picked up her friends flip flops and shut the door. "I forgot my- nevermind thank you."

Lita contined to walk and stopped at the elevator and clicked the button. "We're not even outside and i'm boiling!" Trish huffed and fanned herself in the elevator. "That's because you ran all over the place to get dressed. I mean you trying to impress someone?" Trish blushed and shouted. "No!" "Watch it, you'll overheat yourself." Lita laughed.

"Hey!" Jeff smiled at the two when they entered the lobby. "Jeff where's your shirt?" Trish walked over to the group and Lita headed towards Randy. "I feel horrible!" "If you don't wanna do this-" Lita putted her hand up. "No! I hate it when i'm hot," she blushed "You look good in shorts."

Randy smiled and offered his hand which she gladly took. The group emerged from the hotel and got in a cab and headed off to Disneyland.

Kelly stood out on a balcony only in a rob and glared. "Adam isn't that Lita?" she called out. "And I think she's holding Randy's hand." Adam walked out onto the balcony and squinted down to see HIS girlfriend holding The Viper's hand. "What the hell does she think she's doing!" he watched them get into the cab and drive away.

-X-

Once the group got out of the cab John paid the man and headed towards the front. "On the way back I ain't paying!" John continued walking. "I'll pay." Trish replied, talking to the enterance clerk. "No .. it's fine, i'll do it." John mumbled. Jeff smirked at Lita who giggled back.

"So what should we do first?" Randy asked. "Lita and I always wanted to ride the teacups!" Trish grabbed onto Lita's arm and dragged her to a giant map. "So if we head this way, then turn left then here. We'll be halfway to the ride!" Trish cluelessly looked at the big map.

"Can't we just go on rides along the way? Instead of spending time finding a stupid ride." Jeff stared at a cotton machine. "Fine by me. Wanna grab one?" Lita walked infront of Jeff.

Randy handed the cashier 10 dollars and walked away. "You ain't getting one?" John asked. "Nah, Think i'll save money for the rides." Lita smiled and offered him some. "Aw, you guys are on your first date and already acting like a couple." Trish smiled and bit into her cotton candy.

"Hey look! The Love Tunnel!" Trish gave her cotton candy to Jeff and grabbed Randy and Lita by the arm and lead them to it. "Aww. This is so romantic. Come on go .. PLEASE!" Trish begged like a baby. Lita hated to see Trish this way, she was so much like a puppy begging for food.

"I mean if it's okay with you .. I'm fine." Randy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine, but only if you go with Jeff or John." She faced the blonde. "Wha-? John ..." Trish glared back at Jeff who gave the same look.

"This is kinda fun .." Randy got into the boat and helped her get in. She turned around to check if Trish was there, they were. She sighed and relaxed abit. "So what do they do in the love tunnel?" "Kiss?" Lita guessed, she never been in one before.

"Do you want to?" he asked, praying that his blush wasn't red enough to see in the dark. Before he knew it, her lips was attached to hers. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Randy!" Trish moaned, mocking Lita's voice.

"Oh god, Lita!" John joined in, mocking Randy's voice.

The two stayed silent while Trish and John contined to crack up jokes. "You guys are awfully quiet. Doing something naughty?" Trish laughed. "Don't forget a condom!" John chuckled.

Lita looked up and breathed in relief when she saw light at the end of the tunnel. "You guys are so mean!" Lita fumed at smacked both of them on the heads. "Let's go!" she grabbed onto Randy and walked away. "Gonna continue somewhere else?" John asked then Trish and himself laughed.

"Hey! Jeff .. Chris?" Randy greeted Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Come on Li. It's Disneyland!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug. "So, I heard you and Randy went in the love tunnel." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't mention it." she scowled at Trish and John who headed their way.

"Why don't we go on bumper cars next." Chris asked. "Then teacups?" Lita laughed, forgiving her idotic friend. "Yes, then teacups."

-X-

"So what's happening with you and Lita, you an' item?" John leaned on a rail and watched the water show. "I don't know. If you two didn't made things akward we would've talk!" Randy faced his back against the rail, not really intrested in the show. "Ha, sorry bout' that!"

"Randy! I had a great time. Next time let's go on a date alone." Lita ran over and gave a quick kiss to his lips. "Does that answer ya' question?" John laughed at his flustered friend. Randy nodded and smiled.

-X-

Just wanted to get everything sorted out in this chapter.

Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: fic by Giggles. I think love triangles are fun!

Title: Stupid Heart!

Summary: When John develops a crush on Trish, he goes to Lita for help, who just broke up with Adam and gotten with Randy. But what if Lita starts to like John?

Rating: T for language and a little something something later (;

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Jake (Random Dude that dumped Trish.)

All WWE superstars and diva's are in their 20's.

* * *

When Randy woke up he smiled, this was the first night he slept with his girlfriend, Lita. They stayed up half the night talking. She was snuggled up against him, he smiled. She looked so much like an angel, his angel. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning." she mumbled.

He grinned at her morning voice. Something he hoped to hear everyday from now on. "Morning." he said back and gave a light kiss to her lip. "I'm still tired." she turned around and wrapped herself in a blanket. "Still? Come on Li, up." "No! we stayed up late talking."

He chuckled "It's a good way to get to know each other."

Randy got off the bed and entered the bathroom. Doing his buisness, washing his hands and face. He walked out and heard. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right over."

"So, who's that?" he leaned on the door frame. "John, he wants me to come over." she got off the bed and pulled on shorts. "Blow him off?" he asked, knowing she'll say no, he was like a big brother to her. "He said it was urgent. Sorry babe, let's go for lunch later, kay."

She walked out of the room, closed the door and walked barefoot down the hall. His room was only one floor up. She ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she got to his room. Banging on the door until he opened it. He scowled then pulled her in, closing the door after.

"People are sleeping! Have respect." he yelled, glaring at Lita.

"So? It's 11 am, shouldn't you be asleep, still?" she asked, glaring back.

"Sorry. Um, yeah. Can I tell you something." his expression changed, sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside him. She sat on his lap instead, holding him like her brother. "You okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm. It always calmed him.

"I just, I sorta like, you know what. Never mind, it's stupid." he lightly pushed her off his lap and sat up. "John Felix Anthony. You better sit you ass down, and tell me!" she sternly said, pulling him back down.

"Okay," he paused. "I like Trish."

Lita grinned. "I knew it!" John stared at her, was it that obvious? "Me and Jeff suspected it, I mean I don't know how the others didn't caught on." that was a relief, at least Chris didn't know, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?" she asked, kinda mad that he made her come all the way here and left her boyfriend, Randy alone.

"No. Can you help me? I really like her, but, I don't know what to do." he sheeplishly smiled.

"I'll think of something, okay? Until then, be normal around her." she kissed her cheek, stealing a banana off his counter and left. Outside his room she saw Kelly, perfect. "Hey Kelly!" she walked towards her. Kelly gave a to fake smile. "Hi, Lita."

"So um, tell Adam we're over, you can have him." she walked away, happy that the weight on her shoulder was gone.

* * *

Randy had taken Lita to a restraunt at 12: 14 pm, making sure she was pleased with the meal. "Randy i'm fine." she laughed, he just wanted her to be satisfied on this date.

"Wanna know something," he nodded. "John likes Trish! Don't till, okay?" she leaned over the table and kissed her bewildered boyfriend.

* * *

Yes, finished.  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: fic by DramaticLaugh. I think love triangles are fun!  
Title: Stupid Heart!  
Summary: When John develops a crush on Trish, he goes to Lita for help, who just broke up with Adam and gotten with Randy. But what if Lita starts to like John?  
Rating: T for language and a little something something later (;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Jake (Random Dude that "dumped" Trish.)  
All WWE superstars and diva's are in their 20's.

* * *

The dinner had gone well, as Lita expected. Randy really knew how to be a pleasant date. After all, he did go on several dates. But he did annoy her with constant asking if she was fine. She was.

"Lita do-" he began

"You ask if I'm fine one more time, this date is over." she glared, looking at Randy.

"No! That's not what I was gonna ask, I wanted to know if you wanna go to the beach tomorrow." he asked.

"Randy, I think you know better. The guys would want to tag along." she laughed, but paused to think of John and Trish. "Actually, let's bring the guys along."

* * *

Lita wore the bikini that the company let her have to pose for some pictures. She thought it was cute, and it matched her hair. She sat on her plain towel under the umbrella, she wasn't a swimmer.

She waited until Trish came out of the small changing room they had on the beach, which was very silly for Lita. When Trish stepped out the small shack, she couldn't help but let her eyes stare at her barely covered chest.

When Trish came over, she couldn't help but ask. "Isn't that Bikini a bit to small?"

"A bit? More like a lot." Trish sat next to her.

"Then why wear it?" she asked.

"The only one had, if only you came shopping with me!" Trish argued.

Lita laughed and ignored the comment and stared at the boys. As she thought, they were staring at her way, not at her, but Trish. Except Jeff, he was staring at her, which was weird so she got off her spot and went to see him.

"You okay Jeffry?" Only her and on some occasions, Matt calls him that.

"No, I mean. You know I see Trish as my sis, and her wearing that outfit .. makes me feel overprotective!" Jeff yelled, kicking the sand.

Lita sighed, she also didn't like Trish in that outfit, she knew John and the others would behave, but the other men on the beach bugged her. She also noticed Jeff became tense when people cat whistled at her.

"Maybe I should give her my sweater." Lita asked herself.

"That will be better." he answered.

"Be back." Lita told Jeff and walked towards her bag. But what surprised her that John was there, on her seat, offering his shirt. She smiled, perfect opportunity to embarrass him.

She walked a bit closer, stopping when she seen Trish beam. She had never seen her blonde friend smile that way in a long time ago. Not since she first meet Jake. She was head over heels when Lita introduced him to her.

She should thank John though, he was the one who introduced her to Randy, although it was quite a long time ago, she would have never got to know Randy really well the way she does now.

_'They really are cute'_ she thought.

"Li?"

Crap. She was standing there like an idiot thinking. She smiled and waved off her embarrassment, before grabbing her wallet. "Just wanted to buy a smoothie!"

"I thought you hated smoothies?" Trish asked.

"It's for Jeff."

"Well since your buying him one, buy me one? Anything with Mango!" she smiled.

"I want one! Banana for me." John winked.

She smiled, when Trish turned her head to the left, Lita mumbled 'You owe me' to John than left. She opened her wallet as she walked along the beach to the food shack. Luckily, she brought a 20 dollar bill with her. She wasn't really expecting to spend anything at the beach, but knowing it was gonna be hot she took some money to buy a beverage for herself .. and only herself.

She sat on a stool in front of the counter, luckily no one was buying anything.

"Can I help you?- Lita!" Jake grinned "What are you doing here?"

"Jake," she smiled, awkwardly. "I should be asking the same thing."

He leaned against the counter. "I needed the extra cash .. You know, for our 6 month anniversary tomorrow."

She raised a brow "Who's anniversary?"

"Mine and Trish's," he chuckled "does she even talk about us?"

"A lot. Didn't you two break up?"

"What? No! Why, did she say anything?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she said you did."

"What? No. I mean, the night we had a fight cause I had to cancel on her, she got mad and stormed out," he breathed "but, I couldn't tell her that I was working an extra shift .. I wanted to surprise her, she wanted this necklace in a store .. since it's costs more than I make .. I started taking extra shifts."

"So, you guys are still together?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," he pouted. "Did you want anything?"

"Yeah .. anything with mango, and just plain banana .. also a Peach Berry Passion." she looked at the menu, taking her 20 dollar out her wallet. "Got it!"

While he mixed the smoothies, Lita pondered for a bit. Was what Jake saying true? It could've been true, Trish did overreact to things. She turned her body around to stare at Trish and John, what was she planning?

"And done," he pushed the smoothies towards her "Fastest I've done in my opinion!"

She smiled and placed the 20 dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change!"

She ran across the sand towards Jeff and handed him the peach smoothie "Don't ask!"

Then she ran towards the two couple, sitting in between them. "Hey! Here you go." She handed a smoothie to John, and grabbed Trish's arm. "Let's talk. Now!"

Lita dragged Trish to the side where no one could hear them or disturb. "Trish, did you and Jake really break up?" she asked. Trish let out a tiny yelp and sipped on her smoothie, avoiding Lita's gaze. Something she did when she was nervous.

Lita glared, Jake was right. "Trish, what exactly happened between you two?"

"The truth is .. I sorta stormed out when he cancelled our date." Trish replied, she was really embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not suppose to say .. but, Jake cancelled on you to go to work to earn extra money to buy you a gift for your 6 month anniversary."

"..." Trish stared into her friends eyes, unsure what to do now. She stared off pass Lita towards John, who sat patiently waiting for her. She then faced the other direction to the shack that her current boyfriend was.

She opened her mouth to speak "Li, what do I do?"

* * *

Guess who emailed me! Ha, thought she died ( she never answered my emails.. ) Funny how she finished after I uploaded FWB .. but who cares! its finish (:


End file.
